Sneaker, Puppies, and the Bad Wolf!
By The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Cassandra and Her Pupfriend? Next: Lace V.S. Wither Summary: Sneaker and Wolfie are excited that there puppies are coming soon. But when Dug goes too far, Sneaker has to face the facts that his puppies won't be safe around Dug, and Dug needs to leave. But after he does, Sneaker goes into a deep depression, and Wolfie wants to make him feel better. Meanwhile, Miya's real dad, Kim, returns, and tries to steal the Master Doors from her, and summons Daleks using magic, to knock her down, so he can take the doors. Newly Introduced Characters: First Kim (dalmatian) Second Miya (German sheapard) Peakers (Sneaker and Wolfie) Creepers (Sneaker and Wolfie) Wolfa (Sneaker and Wolfie) Story: The Doctor, and Auroura were walking back to the TARDIS, but The Doctor pauses, and looks at the TARDIS. Auroura:" What is it hon? What's wrong?" The TARDIS had grafitti on it. It said, in white painted letters "Bad Wolf!" Doctor:" I can't believe it happened again." They get in the TARDIS, but The Doctor seems grumpy. Meanwhile, Sneaker is sitting with Wolfie, rubbing her tum. Sneaker:" I think I felt a kick." Wolfie:" Yeah?" Sneaker:" Yeah. I bet they'll be wonderful" Wolfie:" Oh I bet they will." Sneaker started thinking. It concerned Wolfie Wolfie:" What's wrong?" Sneaker:" It's just, I was think thinking, I want to be a good influence on them, so I'm going to stop my pranking non-sense." Wolfie:" Well... I would highly suggest it, but mabye I'll let you do your thing on certain occasions." Dug:" Why are you two so antsy to have puppies, they won't do anything different then we do." Sneaker:" What are you saying?" Dug:" I'm saying that giving life is meaningless." Sneaker:" Giving life is beautiful, and it makes something specail out of you." Dug:" Specail? I can show you specail! I'll give you a specail punch to the gut!" Wolfie:" Dug stop, Sneaker don't stoop to his level." Dug:" Was anyone talking to you, just shut up, alright!" Sneaker:" Stop Dug, she didn't do anything to you! And you shouldn't do anything to her, especailly when she is pregnant." Dug:" I couldn't care less about the stupid pups, they're just gonna turn out stupid like the rest of you!" Wolfie:" I think you need to leave!" Sneaker:" No Wolfie, stay out of this, I'll talk to him." Dug:" Talk about WHAT?! There isn't a thing in the world to talk about!" Sneaker:" You are only like this, when we got seperated from our parents! Why!?" Dug:" Our parents?! Is that what you think this is about?!" Wolfie:" Sneaker listen, you need to think about our pups... if Dug leaves, they will more safe, and we won't have to worry." Sneaker:" But he's..." Wolfie:" I know he is your brother, and you still care for him, and I respect that, but not everybody changes." Sneaker looked down at his paws, he knew what he had to do, he didn't want to but he has to. He looked up at Dug, and took a deep breath. Sneaker:" Dug, I... you can't stay here, I love you as my brother, but unless you can be nicer, you need to leave." Dug:" Do you think I want to be here? Now I'm gonna leave, because I don't like it here." Dug started to walk out of the Creeper Mine, Sneaker stated tearing up, he didn't want him to go, he picked up a paw, as if he were going to try and stop him. But then he realized, it's for the best, there is nothing he can do. He thought Dug could have the tiniest bit of friendlyness in him. But it was not a brotherhood that was meant to last. He slamed his paw down and started crying, tears dripping everywhere, Wolfie felt bad for him, she knew it would make him sad, but they both knew it was right. She hugged him, she used to only love him as a partner who keeps him safe from his negative influence. But now she loves him, because he not only lost his only brother, but he still had passion for him. She loved him, that's all that matters now. That's all that is keeping him going now, plus the fact that his love is having puppies. But he still cries, Wolfie holding her poor husband in her arms, trying to calm him, but he is too upset. Meanwhile, Rocky, chloe, and Miya are walking, and a dalmation walks up to them. Kim:" Hello Chloe." Chloe:" Kim, no not you" Rocky:" Wait you're Kim, the one that left Miya, and Chloe." Kim:" Yes, and who are you the dog who sells the spinach?" Rocky:" I'm Miya's new father." Chloe:" What do you want?" Kim:" Give me the Master Doors." Miya:" No leave me alone!" Kim summons some Daleks using magic. Kim:" Yes, I have teamed with the Daleks." Dalek#1:" EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek basts toward Miya, but Rocky gets in the way. Miya:" DAD!" Chloe:" ROCKY!" Rocky dissapears so he can respawn. Miya:" Why would you do that?! Dalek#2:" You are an enemy of the Daleks, you must be destroyed!" The Dalek blasts again, and misses. Chloe and Miya hold eachother tight. All the Daleks shoots one more time, but this time the Master Doors fly out of Miya's pocket, and grow to shield Miya. Then three magic purple copies of Miya come out of the doors, and use beams of magic to destroy all three Daleks, and then they go back in, and the doors shrink back into her paw. Miya:" Did I do that?" Kim:" I guess if I wanna kill someone I'll have to kill them my self!" He takes out a Laser Screwdriver, and blasts Chloe with it knocking her back, but not killing her. He then sumons another Dalek, and it fires at Miya, and she falls to the ground. Kim takes the doors. Chloe:" MIYA!!!" Kim teleports away using the device on his arm,and Chloe uses her drill to destroy the Dalek. Chloe:" Miya speak!" Miya:" I'm ok mom." The TARDIS then appears, and Rocky, Doctor, and Auroura come out. Rocky:" What happened?" Chloe:" A Dalek hit her but now she is fine." Doctor:" No, not a Dalek" Miya:" I'm fine, I promise" Doctor:" You think you are, but right now you're dead, Time Lords don't respawn they regenerate." The Doctor expains Time Lord regeneration, and Miya gets a little scared, she doesn't want to change, she wants to stay the same. Miya:" But... but... I don't want to look different." Chloe and Rocky look at Miya worriedly. They didn't want that either, but they loved her no matter what. Rocky:" Miya, we love you no matter what form you take." Hugs Miya, and she starts to cry. A few minutes later, The Doctor puts her in the TARDIS, and she goes up in space with the TARDIS. She looks around the TARDIS, a tear rolling down her cheek. Miya:" I don't want to go." Her arms and head suddenly started bursting with fire, and she started to change... into a german sheapard! The flames stopped, and the TARDIS went coming down fast back to Minecraft Earth. She landed, and then she came back out, and fell to the ground. Chloe and Rocky:" Miya!!" She stands back up, and they try to get her home. Meanwhile, at home, Marshall and Roselynn are delivering Wolfies puppies, and Sneaker, and the rest are waiting outside of the Creeper Mine's newly made delivery room. Sneaker was still sad that he can't see his brother anymore, and even Creeper agreed it was for the best, but Sneaker was so happy his pups are arriving. Miya and the others came in and eplained what happened. Sneaker felt it was totally ironic, it was like losing another, but he tried not to think about it. Marshall came out of the room. Marshall:" Mr. Sneaker, you ready to see your newborn pups." Sneaker went in and what he saw was beautiful. Three newborn wolf pups, he smiled so brightly his face could crack. He went over to Wolfie. Sneaker:" So... names?" Wolfie:" This ones a girl, I named her Wolfa, this ones a boy, and I named him Creepers, you name the last one. It's a girl." Sneaker though real hard. And then it came to him. The specail name played over and over in his mind, until he finally said it out loud. Sneaker:" Peakers." The little pup made a little squeaky sound after he said the name. Wolfie:" I think she likes it." Sneaker:" Peakers it is then" He smiled at the little pup, and leaned towards it. " You're gonna be daddy's little girl, now aren't you?" Wolfie smiled, she knew he wasn't completly over Dug, but she started to worry though. All the villians were scared of just Dug himself. They knew he had the abilty to quickly find his way through any dungeon, maze, or labrynth. If they realize he is gone, then the villians will be able to build more mazes, and twist The Creeper's mind. This battle certainly won't end well. But she knew the puppies were a good luck sign. Miya:" You guys don't hate me for changing do you?" Chloe:" No sweety." Rocky:" We love you no matter what, and you look nice as a german sheaperd anyways." Miya:" But what about the doors?" Creeper:" That's something we'll have to deal with another day." Author's note:" By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia